Cisza przed burzą...
Chris: Ostatnio w Fantasy Totalnej Porażki: Zawodnicy w końcu mieli okazję pobawić się w czarodziejów i pokazać na co ich stać. Po ich popisach mieli za zadanie stworzyć żywą istotę. Nellie jak zwykle rozrabiała, a w dodatku zniszczyła część pracowni. Harold był w tym zadaniu najbardziej pewnym zwycięzcą, ale to Cody pokazał, do jakich dziwactw jest zdolny. Kościsty smok? Skąd wytrzasnął ten pomysł? Brigette nie zdołała wykonać zadania jak należy przez swoją tęsknotę za Geoffem i dlatego choć mogła mieć zapewnione wejście do finałowej trójki...... Odpadła! W grze pozostali już tylko Cody, Harold i Nellie. Wezmą dzisiaj udział w półfinale. Poznamy dziś ostatnią ofiarę przed finałem, która odejdzie z Artemize. Kto dostanie się do finału? Zobaczcie sami w Fantasy....Totalnej....PORAŻKI! (Wstęp) Cody: <.wchodząc do domku.> Nellie. Jest.........Co ci się stało? Nellie: Ciemno.......cicho........i tak strasznie........Byłam w tym domku zupełnie sama......bez światła.........bez osoby, która by mnie wsparła......... Cody: Spokojnie. Miałaś zły sen? Nellie: Nie......ten domek mimo wszystko jest straszny. Jak byli tu inni to jeszcze czułam się bezpiecznie, a teraz nikogo nie ma i boję się zasnąć. (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Nellie: No i gdzie są te twoje plusy Brigette? Mam cały domek dla siebie, ale jak zapada zmrok, to boję się, że mnie coś pożre. W końcu to nie jest moje cieplutkie, przytulne mieszkanie, gdzie zawsze śpią za ścianą rodzice. To jest jakieś odludzie, na którym czają się orkowie, trolle i inne demony......'' ''-------'' Cody: Wiesz co? Myślałem nad tą ofertą, którą mi złożyłaś po ostatniej ceremonii. Nellie: I jak? Cody: Na początku porozmawiałem z Haroldem o tym, co będzie, jak my obaj wejdziemy do finału. On odparł, że ten który wygra, weźmie wszystko. Ty przynajmniej coś mi tam chcesz dać. Ty nie ściemniałaś z tą kasą? Nellie: Jak pozbędziemy się Harolda, to dotrzymam słowa. Nie jestem osobą, która ma tendencje do łamania umowy. Czyli jak? Wchodzisz w to? Cody: Jasne. Wykończmy go. I tak zaczyna być denerwujący. (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Cody: Może zawarłem nowy sojusz, ale mimo to nie byłem do końca pewny, czy dobrze robię. W końcu różnych rzeczy można się spodziewać po Nellie, która przyjaźni się z Izzy i ma za chłopaka dresiarza,'' ''-------'' Harold: Co robisz Chris? Chris: Szykuję ciebie i resztę zawodników do półfinału. Możesz ich tu przyprowadzić? Chris: Gratuluje dotarcia do finałowej trójki maruderzy! Dzisiaj odbędzie się półfinałowa cisza przed burzą, którą zaplanowałem na wielki finał. Cody: Super! Dzisiaj dzień wolny! Chris: Nie do końca. Musicie dostać się do Błękitnego Lasu. Jest tam takie powykręcane drzewo. Wejdziecie na jego szczyt i postaracie się stamtąd odmontować kilka zawiasów. Waszym głównym celem będzie wypuszczenie tęczy, a potem wędrując jej śladem spróbujecie odnaleźć złoto, przynoszące szczęście. Dwie pierwsze osoby, które go dotkną, przechodzą do finału. Ostatnie miejsce czeka wygnanie i Jaksinia Rzeczywistości. Bez ceremonii, bez mikstur odkupienia i bez szansy na wygranie miliona dolarów. Nellie: W takim razie naprzód! ŁIIIIIIII! <.pobiegła.> Harold: Nie poddam się tuż przed finałem! <.pobiegł.> Nellie: Zapomniałam.....Gdzie jest to drzewo? Chris: W samym centrum. Nie dokończyłem też zasad. Najpierw musicie zdobyć złoto i kupić przepustki w Haberii, bo inaczej wróżki nie będą chciały was wpuścić na drzewo. One pilnują tego skarbu, a bez przepustki nie zaufają wam. Cody: Ale się Harold wpakował! Pod jego łóżkiem widziałem resztki pieniędzy! Chodź, pokażę! Czerwona wróżka: Stój! Nie przejdziesz dalej! Harold: Niby czemu? Żółta wróżka: Te tereny są tylko dla nas. Żadna osoba z zewnątrz nie może przejść tędy. Harold: Ale ja muszę! Dostałem zadanie znalezienia skarbu.... Czerwona wróżka: Więc jesteś łowcą nagród! Szukasz naszego złota! Harold: Nie chcę go zabrać. Zależy mi jedynie na tym, aby go dotknąć. Niebieska wróżka: Wszyscy ludzie tak mówią. Jednemu już zaufałyśmy i nas okradł z części skarbu. Harold: '''JA MUSZĘ! '''Wróżki: Wynoś się złodzieju! Nellie: Nigdzie ich nie ma. Musiał dobrze ukryć. Cody: Albo........zabrał ze sobą! To drań! Teraz trzeba go znaleźć! Nellie: Ja sprawdzę mój domek, a ty spróbuj spławić Harolda. (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Cody: Czasami ciężko wychodzi mi kłamanie, więc możliwe, że mogłem mieć kłopoty z wymyśleniem przekrętu przeciwko Haroldowi.'' ''-------'' Cody: Szybko zmęczyłeś się. Harold: Nie! To te wróżki! Nie chcą mnie wpuścić! Cody: Być może uda mi się je jakoś spławić. Dasz trochę kasy? Harold: Po co ci ona? Cody: Przekupię je.......słodyczami......miodem......cukrem! Harold: Okej.........Tyle mi jeszcze zostało. Cody: Dzięki! (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Harold: Dziwnie zachowywał się Cody. Z resztą to chyba fakt, że już finał blisko i nie chce mi do końca zaufać.'' ''-------'' Cody: Teraz trzeba znaleźć przepustki. Dziwak: Psssssst.......Wspominałeś o przepustkach najwyższych? Cody: Eeeee.......Tak? Dziwak: Tak się składa, że mam trzy. Jedną wam sprzedam za dwie dychy. Nellie: Mam tyle. Cody: Mnie brakuje trzech monet, ale..............mam takie kolczyki. Nellie: Skąd je wziąłeś? Cody: Elion mi je dała, kiedy odeszła. Z początku nie wiedziałem czemu, ale może przydadzą się. Dziwak: Dobra. Biorę kasę, kolczyki i macie przepustki. Cody: Dzięki. Cody: Zaczekaj! Jeżeli pójdziemy tam we dwoje, to Harold zorientuje się, że kręcimy. Pójdziemy we dwóch na drzewo, a ty w tym czasie obserwuj tęczę. Ja zajmę się Haroldem. Nellie: Dobrze kręcisz koleżko. Idź. (Pokój zwierzeń) Nellie: '''W życiu nie wpadłabym na to, co wymyślił Cody. Jest przydatny w tej walce. ''-------'' '''Cody: Harold! Wróciłem! Harold: Wreszcie....co to jest? Cody: Coś lepszego. Podobno dzięki temu wejdziemy na drzewo. Pokażę ci! (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Harold: To było dość dziwne, że Cody'emu udało się znaleźć takie przepustki, a Nellie wciąż była w tyle. Nie czułem się bezpiecznie. Musiałem mieć się na baczności.'' ''-------'' Harold: Skąd je masz i wiedziałeś, że będą potrzebne? Cody: Gdybyś został chwilę wcześniej, to wiedziałbyś, że Chris nie skończył tłumaczyć zadania. Czerwona wróżka: Znowu ty? I jeszcze kolegę przyprowadziłeś? Mówiłam, że nie wejdziecie! Cody: '''Zaczekaj. Mamy tu przepustki. Widzisz? '''Czerwona wróżka: Faktycznie........przepustki najwyższych. Więc nie mamy wyjścia. Możecie dostać się do naszej krainy. Cody: Łau! Tu jest pięknie. Pomarańczowa wróżka: Robi wrażenie? Nie marnujcie czasu. Załatwcie to, co musicie i ruszajcie dalej. Pomarańczowa wróżka: Wyruszę z wami, abym miała pewność, że tylko wy dotkniecie złota. Cody: <.szeptem.> Niedobrze..... Harold: Pomóż mi to otworzyć. Chris: Świetna robota ludziska! Czas, abyście teraz ruszyli w stronę tęczy i znaleźli skarb! Nellie: Ruszam! Liczę na ciebie Cody.....ŁIIIIIIIII! (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Nellie: I przy okazji pobiegałam sobie. Takie biegi zawsze służyły mi. Trochę kondycji wyrobiłam.'' ''-------'' (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Cody: Ta wróżka mówiła, że będzie nas obserwować. A jeżeli uzna Nellie za złodziejkę i nie dopuści jej do skarbu? Trzeba było coś wymyślić. Szybko, szybciej, jak najszybciej! KURCZĘ! Nie wiedziałem, co dalej! Czy dalej trzymać sztamę z Haroldem, czy pomóc Nellie! Ostatecznie wybrałem jednak jedną pomoc!'' ''-------'' Cody: Słuchaj. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Pomarańczowa wróżka: Co się stało? Cody: Ja tak na prawdę nie trzymam się z tym gościem z tyłu. On mnie zmusił, abym z nim poszedł do lasu. Tak na prawdę to on chce was okraść. Ja tu byłem z jedną dziewczyną, ale ją wystraszył. Na pewno jest z przodu. Ja pobiegnę dalej, a ty powstrzymaj prawdziwego złodzieja. Pomarańczowa wróżka: To drań. Już ja mu pokażę. Pomarańczowa wróżka: Złodziej! Nie dopuszczę cię do skarbu! Harold: Co ty wyprawiasz? Harold: '''CODY! CODY POMÓŻ! TA WRÓŻKA ZWARIOWAŁA! POWIEDZ JEJ COŚ! '''Harold: CODY, TY ZDRAJCO! Nellie: Udało ci się! Dotknij go! Szybciej! Cody i Nellie: FINAŁ! UDAŁO SIĘ! <.Uściskali się.> Harold: Cody! Jak mogłeś? Z wrogiem współpracujesz? Przecież mieliśmy sojusz! Cody: Ty mnie nie doceniłeś. Twoja pewność siebie była zgubna. Chris: Gratulacje! Cody, Nellie, czeka was walka o milion dolarów. Jedno z was odejdzie z Artemize jako zwycięzca, a drugie jako przegrany frajer. Harold. Won do Jaskini Rzeczywistości. Harold: '''Miałem nadzieje na zwycięstwo, a wy mi je odebraliście. Nellie! Za co ty mną tak gardzisz? Peter cię nakręcił przeciwko mnie? '''Nellie: Nie do końca. Przez ciebie poodpadało kilka fajnych osób, zadając się z Martinezem i Heather zepsułeś sobie opinię, stałeś się wstrętnym manipulantem, a pod sam koniec byłeś nie do zniesienia. Nie zasłużyłeś na ten milion! Harold: '''Gdybyś poznała tą historię z innej perspektywy może byś zauważyła, że ja walczyłem o godność. Teraz już nie muszę się tym przejmować. Walczcie sobie w tym finale, jak wam się podoba. Ja wynoszę się z tego bagna. '''Cody: I zostaliśmy tylko ty i ja. Nellie: Dzięki Cody. Jesteś dobrym kolegą. Cody: A twój chłopak nie będzie miał nic przeciwko? Nellie: To takie przyjacielskie. Poza tym dzisiaj do nikogo nie przytuliłam się. Cody: Też cię lubię. Chris: <.z pokoju GM-a.> I tak oto poznaliśmy dwójkę finalistów sezonu. O milion w wielkim finale będzie walczyć szybka, zwinna, wesoła i przyjacielska pieszczoszka Nellie kontra mały, sprytny, pomysłowy i wiecznie rozkojarzony dzikusek Cody. Które z nich zdoła wygrać tą wielką kasę? Tego nie można przegapić! Zobaczcie naszych zawodników podczas ucieczki z Artemize i dowiedzcie się, które z nich zdobędzie główną nagrodę naszego show, czyli Fantasy....Totalnej....PORAŻKI! Kategoria:Odcinki Fantasy Totalnej Porażki